One highly successful model of tablet computer is the Apple iPad; a cover is available for this device that comprises a hinge, which magnetically attaches to an edge of the device's casing, and a folding cover element, joined to the hinge and covering the screen of the device; thanks to the hinge, the cover element can be rotated to position it on the rear of the device (leaving the screen accessible) and is formed by a number of mutually foldable segments so that it can assume various configurations, in which the cover becomes a stand to hold the device in various positions. The segments are constituted by respective rigid (metallic) plates sheathed in a flexible covering. The outer frame of the device has opportunely distributed magnets to fasten the hinge and keep the cover shut (i.e., positioned over the screen) and, at the same time, activate/deactivate the device.
Although efficient, versatile and functional, the cover just described still has room for improvement.
In particular, the cover only protects the screen of the tablet computer and not the rear body, which thus remains exposed to the risk of damage, scratching, etc.
Furthermore, when the cover element is completely folded back (against the rear surface of the device), it is not fastened to the body of the device in any way, other than by the hinge; the cover element is therefore free to move, bend and rotate, which could be annoying when the user lifts or handles the device.